Turbilhão
by Carol P
Summary: ONE SHOT. Num carnaval, a história do Pierrô e da Colombina se repete...


**Turbilhão**

"Vôo número 7119, acaba de chegar ao portão I".

Alguns minutos depois, um jovem de dezessete anos, alto, branco, olhos incrivelmente azuis, cabelos grandes e negros, muito bonito e com um ar britânico desembarcou.

O vôo 7119 vinha da Inglaterra, e nele vinha Sirius Black. Ouvira muito falar de que no Brasil, nessa época do ano, havia uma festa chamada "carnaval", e resolvera investigar...

-Bom dia, Sr. Bem vindo ao Recife, Pernambuco, Brasil! –Disse uma moça de cabelos muito repuxados num coque, dando-lhe as boas vindas.

-Recife... –Murmurou, num péssimo português.

Era sexta feira, o primeiro dia do carnaval. Estava louco para sair daquele aeroporto e explorar ao máximo a cidade, descobrir os pontos turísticos, os lugares onde mais se via o tal do carnaval que esperara tanto tempo para ver.

Durante o longo vôo, ficou pensando que, essa festa seria muito interessante. Haviam lhe dito que as pessoas usavam fantasias, dançavam músicas "da terra", não se importavam de passar horas em baixo do sol para ver um trio elétrico passar.

Sirius ainda não tinha idéia do que era um trio elétrico, e pensava em que fantasia teria de usar e se teria que aprender a dançar...

-Sirius! –Gritou uma voz conhecida de dentro da multidão de familiares que esperavam os recém chegados. Em instantes, um rapaz também alto, moreno, com cabelos encaracolados e castanhos e olhos da mesma cor surgiu entre as pessoas.

-David! –Disse o inglês, ao encontrar-se com o amigo.

-Fiquei impressionado de saber que você iria passar o carnaval aqui no Brasil!

-Me falaram muito desse... Carnaval...

-Você vai gostar! Logo você que gosta tanto de festas!

Sirius sorriu para o amigo David. Era um antigo amigo seu, que fora seu vizinho na infância, mas que se mudara para sua terra natal, Brasil, Recife.

Ele e David saíram do aeroporto e foram direto para o apartamento do brasileiro, apesar de Sirius dizer que não estava cansado da viagem e que queria primeiro conhecer a cidade.

O apartamento dele ficava num bairro chamado Casa Forte, perto de um shopping chamado Shopping Plaza Casa Forte.

-Aqui fica perto das festas de carnaval?

-Não do bom do Carnaval, mas vamos de carro para o Recife Antigo hoje à noite.

-Recife Antigo?

-É um bairro daqui. Cheio de casas de estilo antigo, mas que agora é um bairro exclusivamente comercial. Lá é que fica o verdadeiro carnaval. No Marco Zero tem muitos shows...

-Hã?

-Quando chegarmos lá, você entenderá o que é Marco Zero!

Em algumas horas, saíram do apartamento de David e foram rodar a cidade.

Quando estava quase anoitecendo, voltaram para tomar banho para poderem ir para o bairro do Recife Antigo.

E assim foi o resto da noite.

Muita gente.

Sirius descobriu o que são troças.

E "aprendeu" a dançar frevo.

Enrolou o caboclinho.

E adorou a apresentação de maracatu.

No dia seguinte, foram para o galo da madrugada, o maior bloco do mundo!

Mas, o que ninguém esperava, é que o melhor dia do carnaval para Sirius ainda estava por vir.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Aonde vamos hoje, David?

-Hoje vai ter uma festa à fantasia na casa de um amigo meu, e ele pediu que fôssemos. Importa-se de perder apenas hoje de folia?

-Claro que não, afinal, a festa também será de carnaval, certo?

David riu um pouco e depois disse:

-É Sirius... Será... Arranjei uma fantasia para você!

-O que é?

David foi até o quarto de hospedes, onde Sirius dormia, e trouxe uma fantasia, particularmente, muito bela.

Aparentemente, era um palhaço, mas David explicou que a máscara desse palhaço era triste.

-Por quê? –Perguntou Sirius.

-É um Pierrô.

-Pierrô?

-Um palhaço triste...

O inglês analisou a fantasia. Uma típica veste de palhaço, porém, toda preta,branca e verde clara, com um gorro com um pompom verde na ponta. Podia-se dizer que era bem elegante...

xxxxxxxxxx

Chegaram a uma casa enorme, de paredes imaculadamente brancas, porém os enfeites coloridos pendiam do teto. Ao entrar, sentiu-se um tanto perturbado, já que não entendia muito bem o português.

Estava animada a festa, tocando uma música que, segundo David, era um Frevo-canção.

Mas, não adiantava muito contar com a presença de David. Em poucos instantes, ele sumira.

"Com esse tipo de amigos, estou perdido!", pensou Sirius, já que o brasileiro o deixara só num país estranho do qual não sabia falar a língua.

Achou o caminho para os jardins. Estava uma linda noite. Lua cheia inundando de luz o jardim de rosas brancas e vermelhas.

Sentou-se num banco de pedra entre as roseiras, olhando a lua meio encoberta pela árvore que estava à sua frente

Uma música começou a tocar:

_A nossa vida é um carnaval  
A gente brinca escondendo a dor  
E a fantasia do meu ideal  
É você, meu amor  
Sopraram cinzas no meu coração  
Tocou silêncio em todos clarins  
Caiu a máscara da ilusão  
Dos Pierrôs e Arlequins_

Apesar de não entender, a música era boa e o fazia se sentir bem.

Não demorou muito, chegou alguém e sentou-se ao seu lado, falando algo em português que ele, óbvio, não entendeu.

Era uma mulher. Uma linda mulher. Alta, branca, com olhos e cabelos muito negros. Os cabelos ondulados lhe caiam à face, sob a máscara de uma bailarina triste. Sua fantasia era um vestido delicado e com a saia armada, preta e azul, com pompons pela saia brancos.

Como ela era linda! A máscara branca (praticamente a versão feminina da máscara do inglês) colocada delicadamente sobre a face rosada.

-Você é Sirius Black, não é? –Perguntou ela, em inglês.

-Sou, e você?

-Fernanda... O David me disse que trazia um amigo inglês... O que está achando daqui, do carnaval?

-Fantástico!

-Que bom!

-Seus olhos são lindos...

Ela corou um pouco, e depois disse:

-Obrigada... Os seus também!

Encararam-se por uns instantes.

A música ainda tocava:

_Vê colombinas azuis a sorrir laiá  
Vê serpentinas na luz reluzir  
Vê os confetes do pranto no olhar  
Desses palhaços dançando no ar  
Vê multidão colorida a gritar lará  
Vê turbilhão dessa vida passar  
Vê os delírios dos gritos de amor  
Nessa orgia de som e de dor_

-De que é sua fantasia? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Colombina... A sua é do Pierrô, não é?

-É...

-Colombina e Pierrô são amantes. –Disse ela, olhando para a imensidão azul acima deles.

-Não conheço a história deles...

-É uma linda história! Posso contar para você depois...

-Depois?

-É, agora eu tenho que entrar na festa... Devem estar me procurando...

-Não, por favor, fique! –Sirius segurou seu braço. Nesse instante, seus lábios selaram um beijo.

_La laia lalaia laia laia..._

xxxxxxxxxx

-Não acredito que tenho que ir embora hoje! –Disse Sirius.

-Por quê? –Perguntou David.

-Gostaria de ficar mais...

-Ontem foi o último dia de carnaval. E nós estavamos na festa...

-É justamente por causa da festa... Mas, é uma pena que eu não possa ficar!

-O que aconteceu naquela festa?

-Conheci Fernanda...

-Apenas conheceu?

-Digamos que a conheci profundamente...

-Viu o rosto dela, ela estava de máscara?

-Estava, não vi... Mas os olhos dela são lindos!

Mais tarde, no aeroporto, Sirius já havia entrado para embarcar, quando uma garota chegou ao lado de David.

-Fernanda... –Sirius a reconheceu pelos olhos. Os olhos negros por trás da máscara...

Tentou sair, mas não podia, já havia passado por vários processos numa e estava na sala de embarque. Apenas podia ver de longe David e ela...

xxxxxxxxxx

-Por favor... Pode me contar qual a história de Colombina e Pierrô?

-Não ouviu nesse período?

-Não...

-Colombina e Pierrô se conheceram no carnaval, e se apaixonaram perdidamente! Mas, ao fim do carnaval, se desencontraram, e nunca mais se viram... Por isso são personagens tristes. Pierrô procura Colombina, Colombina procura Pierrô...

-Muito obrigado. –Sirius agradeceu à aeromoça, ajeitou-se na poltrona, sentindo-se meio desconfortavel, apertou o cinto e o avião decolou.

* * *

One Shot para o carnaval. 

Já que eu não acho nada mais lindo do que a história do Pierrô e da Colombina!

A música é bem popular no carnaval aqui, um Frevo-canção chamado Turbilhão, de Moacir Franco.

Espero que gostem e não esqueçam das Reviews!

Beijos


End file.
